bits and pieces
by autumns
Summary: A collection of PJO/HOO drabbles/ficlets ranging from percabeth to pipeyna, from leason to leyna. {#3: Set in Sharpie; "Leo smiled a huge grin at her as he continued to doodle the inappropriate drawings on her cast. 'Just one mooore…' She went red in the face. 'Stop'" (Liper, rated K)}
1. 1: Kisses and Capitols (Percabeth)

**notes:** _hi guys! i've been really busy with school and finals lately, so while you all wait for updates, i'll release one drabble a week - ranging from percabeth to thaluke to pipabeth. you can send me prompts through my tumblr(s), which are both linked on my profile. i hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

_**Bits and Pieces #1:**_

.**.**.

Kisses and Capitols

.**.**.

_Percabeth_

_- rated: K - _

* * *

"Hey, did you know that the U.S. Capitol is 289 feet tall?"

Percy internally groaned. Annabeth was at it again, and it was an uncharacteristically hot October day at camp. He was too lazy to leave the Poseidon Cabin, so he had been cooped up inside all day while Annabeth fed him useless facts that he was sure wouldn't help him in the long run.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing an English paper?" Percy asked in a accusing tone as he flopped over on the bed, on his stomach.

"Well, _yeah, _but it doesn't hurt to do further research."

He made a face. "You're writing on _Hamlet,_ not the_ Capitol."_

"Well, it couldn't hurt to do research for that, too."

Percy pursed his lips in disdain at his girlfriend. He watched the glow of the Delta on the back of Daedalus' laptop, lustrous in the dimness of the room. "If you're not going to do your work, you want to do something else?"

Annabeth frowned, her fingers dancing across the keys. "No." It was _his_ turn to frown. Annoyed, he made a growling noise at the back of his throat.

He looked at her. "Annabeth…"

"Yes?"

"Come."

"No. I'm doing my work, for real now."

He glared at her before turning over on his back. _"Annabeth…"_

"No, Percy."

His mouth stretched out into a line. Then, he got up from the bed.

Annabeth was still busy typing, her eyes fixed to the screen, but when he got up, she glanced at him. She looked away dismissively, probably thinking that he was about to do something stupid or unproductive or both, but he strode over to her, kneeled down by her side, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she "Eep!" – d in his grasp. Percy couldn't help but smirk as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

He spoke into her jaw as she struggled to keep typing, which was hard since he was blocking her view.

He smiled a devious smile. "You want to take a break _now?" _

Percy kissed her on the cheek, and her face glowed as red as the Delta glowed bright.

Annabeth shut the laptop. _"Fine._ I guess the Capitol can wait, for now."

* * *

.**.**.

_Next ficlet:_

Good Cop, Bad Cop

.**.**.


	2. 2: Good Cop, Bad Cop (Jeyna)

_notes: guess who's finally on summer vacation? this gal! :) now i have time to take more requests for drabbles and ficlets. _

_**If you want me to write a drabble/ficlet for you** **please leave a ship (and also a prompt, if you want) in your review or message me through one of my tumblrs (which are linked on my profile).** _

_also: (this piece was written for an anon on tumblr; prompt: "Smutty Jeyna")_

* * *

_ **Bits and Pieces #2**_

.**.**.

Good Cop, Bad Cop

.**.**.

_Jeyna_

_- rated: T -_

* * *

"Reyna, where are you?"

Jason couldn't see anything but the muffled glow of blurred lights. He could hear faint sirens blaring through the night, and the sound of thunder in the distance. He shifted around, uncomfortable, and really wished that he could see. He detested blindfolds.

He listened to the silence of the room, and his ears perked up to a creaking noise across from him, and he heard her hiss. "Reyna, I know it's you."

"Oh, what does it matter?" she said aloud, and the bed moved and creaked as she came over to him. She climbed over him, and lifted his blindfold to reveal her face, her dark hair falling around him like a canopy.

Her ebony eyes caught all light in the dark room, and twinkling brightly. The twisted smile she gave him made him tug at the handcuffs that tied him to the bedpost. Reyna leaned down, so close that it made his hair stand on end and his hands throw off sparks. The air became electric.

Her lips hovered over his ear, and her breathing made him shiver. He'd rather have the blindfold again, to be honest.

She smiled against his ear. "You were always stealthier. Next time, I'm the good cop."

* * *

.**.**.

Next ficlet:

to be determined

.**.**.


	3. 3: Set in Sharpie (Liper)

**notes:**_ fun fact - i actually have 100 different liper ficlets saved on my tablet but i never post any of them so here ya go have one of my favorites :D _

_school starts tomorrow which sucks immensely so i thought i would post one final thing this summer and this little ficlet made the cut_

_**If you want me to write a drabble/ficlet for you** **please leave a ship (and also a prompt, if you want) in your review or message me through one of my tumblrs (which are linked on my profile).** _

_based off of a prompt on the otpprompts tumblr:_

"Imagine that Person A of your OTP has hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Person B is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up."

_i twisted it up a bit ;)_

* * *

_**Bits and Pieces #3:**_

_.**.**.  
_

Set in Sharpie

.**.**.

_Liper_

_- rated K -_

* * *

"Leo - Leo, stop!"

"What?" Leo smiled a huge, goofy smile as he doodled another badly-drawn dick onto her cast. "I'm making it pretty. I'm _beautifying_ it."

"No, you're not," Piper scowled. Her loser boyfriend (that would be Leo) wouldn't leave her alone. He had been annoying her all weekend, drawing dicks in places where dicks were not needed. Irritated with his latest antics, she swatted at him, but he quickly ducked away.

Leo smiled a huge grin at her as he continued to doodle the inappropriate drawings on her cast. "Just _one mooore…"_

She went red in the face. _"Stop!"_

Yanking her broken foot away from him, Piper winced in pain. Sudden movements weren't the best idea at the moment. Leo, who had immediately noticed her strain, inhaled a sharp breath of air as she closed her eyes in pain.

He began to stand as he went to her aid. "Gods, Pipes, I didn't think I'd hurt you - "

"I'm fine," she insisted, though she really wasn't. She opened her eyes. _Holy Hephaestus,_ her leg hurt more than the time she'd broken her it on her quest with Jason and Leo. "R- Really, I'm okay."

Leo sat back down, pursing his lips as he watched her with careful eyes. "Are you sure? You want anything?"

She gingerly put her foot back down on the chair. "Yeah. Just get me a glass of water, please. I'm kind of parched." As soon as she said it, Leo was running into the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Piper sighed, closing her eyes. Ever since she had broken her leg helping Leo on her roof (it needed re-tiling), the stupid Repair Boy wouldn't leave her side. She should have been enjoying it, seeing as how it meant constant attention from her boyfriend, but all Leo really did was eat her food and draw dicks everywhere. _Everywhere._ He'd tattoo it on her back when she wasn't looking.

Piper looked down at her cast, which was covered in a series of messages and doodles. The whole Aphrodite Cabin had signed it with their names. So did Chiron, and surprisingly a reluctant Mr. D when she had last visited Camp Half-Blood. Percy had written a little message that was mostly aimed at Leo: _"IT WAS HIS FAULT WASN'T IT"_, and Annabeth had replied with _"NO, YOU KELP HEAD"_. Hazel had written something about getting better soon and Frank had drawn her a bear on her request. Jason would have signed something nice if Leo hadn't told him about the dicks.

Speaking of Leo, he had signed it the most.

Aside the penises, there were tons of little messages he left behind - _"BOOTY QUEEN", "HOTTIE", "THIS WASN'T MY FAULT",_ stuff like that - but she noticed something. Right next to one of the dicks (she choose to ignore that), in red ink, Leo had written something that was surprisingly not stupid: _"Sorry about your leg, Pipes. Thanks for helping me on the roof. Get better soon and keep being extremely amazing. I looooove youuuu. Love your smoking hot bf, Leo"_.

Before she could react, Leo came through the door with a glass of water in hand. She watched him as he leaned over her with a smile. "Here."

"Thanks," she said quietly as she took it from his hand. Piper looked at him. He seemed a little awkward, not knowing if he should leave or stay. Right when he turned on his heel to leave, though, she caught him by the arm.

Leo's eyebrows furrowed. "What's - "

"I love you too," she said quickly, just in case he turned around and decided to leave again. "And thank you, you know, for the note on my cast. It was really sweet."

He looked genuinely surprised as his eyebrows shot up. "Oh, uh, your welcome. I didn't think you'd actually - "

She pulled him down and cut him off with a kiss.

It was short, but when she pulled back, they were both blushing and smiling like the happiest idiots in the world.

Before Leo could say something stupid and ruin the moment, Piper smiled slyly at him.

"Can I see your marker?"

She had caught him off guard. "Um…okay?"

He handed it to her with a raised eyebrow. Piper grabbed his arm, rolled up his sleeve, and drew something big on his forearm.

Leo's eyes grew big in realization. He quickly pulled his arm away from her as Piper burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Damnit, Pipes! That was sharpie - !"

She snorted. "Wait, wait, wait - come back! I wanna take a picture!"

Grinning broadly on his arm in big, black ink was a giant, badly drawn dick.

* * *

.**.**.

_Next Ficlet:_

to be determined

.**.**.


End file.
